The conceptual framework for the proposed study stems from the following three fundamental observations: 1) the ability of insulin to mediate glucose disposal varies approximately ten-fold in normal, non-diabetic, individuals with normal blood pressure 2) the degree to which increases in dietary cholesterol raise plasma cholesterol concentrations also varies widely in similar populations and 3) controversy exists as the appropriate dietary advice for postmenopausal women. The goal of the proposed study is to evaluate the hypothesis that the ability of dietary cholesterol to increase plasma cholesterol concentration will be accentuated in postmenopausal women defined as being insulin resistant as compared to insulin sensitive. This study is in progress and full results are not known at this time.